


she sparkles like starlight

by grapalicious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel wears mithril on their wedding night.</p>
<p>Kili has to pick his jaw up off the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she sparkles like starlight

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt I read somewhere awhile back about Tauriel wearing a mithril shirt on their wedding night and Kili being in awe; I have no idea where that prompt is now. But I wrote a schmoopy little fic based on it because I'm in total denial about how the third Hobbit movie will end. Just let me live in my fantasy world where Tauriel is a perfect goddess and Kili is a total sap.

As far as weddings go, the wedding of Kili and Tauriel was a slightly odd one.

The dwarves and elves formed a tentative truce with each other and there were plenty of guests of all kinds in attendence. Plenty of dwarves and quite a bit of elves and a fair number of men plus a hobbit and a wizard made for an interesting and spectacular celebration. There were a few who refused to gather at such a union of two beings from once clashing races. But mostly it was a joyous affair, with lots of singing, a bit of dancing on the tables, and only one or two scuffles.

Nothing could make Kili happier. It was his wedding day and he was now married to the most gorgeous, wonderful being in all of middle earth. Nothing could wipe the enormous smile on his face.

Scratch that.

It was now his wedding night and he'd entered the new living quarters that Tauriel and him now shared. Only to find his wife standing in the middle of their bedroom wearing... well.

She was only wearing one thing. 

A mithril shirt.

The smile was gone from Kili's face. He was going to have to pick his jaw off the floor. 

Kili was used to Tauriel's beauty by now. He expected his heart to beat faster when she twirled around with her bow, eyes fierce and fiery hair flying. He knew he'd grin and blush every time he heard her laugh, the sound more pleasant to Kili's ears than any song he'd ever heard.

But this... this was a new kind of beautiful that Kili didn't think he'd ever get used to. 

Tauriel's hair was completely unbraided, falling in soft tousled waves all around her face and down her back. There was an inviting smirk and a gleam in her eye as though she knew a secret and Kili was the only one she'd ever share it with. Her pale skin looked smoother and lovelier to touch than even the richest fabrics. 

And the mithril. Mithril was one of the most beautiful and coveted and rare materials in middle earth. By itself it shimmered and glittered. But here, being worn by Tauriel, the candlelight warmly flickering off it on one side, the moonlight shining down on the other, it was nothing short of mesmerizing. Only Tauriel could make something so beautiful even more gorgeous.

The combination of Tauriel and mithril was a sight Kili considered himself blessed to have seen. What would have a normal size of mithril armour for most dwarves only reached down to just below Tauriel's hips, leaving the long expanse of Tauriel's legs completely bare. Long, lovely legs that were longer than many dwarves were tall. Legs that Kili often imagined wrapped around his body. It wasn't just Tauriel's legs that were bare- her bum was tantilizingly devoid of any covering and Kili's imaginings featured that bum even more than those legs. The mithril hugged perfectly to every curve of Tauriel's body and Kili's height in comparison to the elf's gave him the perfect view of breasts.

The overall picture gave Kili the impression that he was in the presence of some ethereal creature. For Tauriel glowed and sparkled in a way that put all the stars in the sky to shame.

Kili felt like he was under a spell. He wouldn't have been able to look away from his radiant wife even if he wanted to. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

"Are you going to stand there staring all night," Tauriel laughed, and the lyrical sound sent sparks of warmth through Kili's heart, "or are you actually going to take me bed?"

"Either is fine by me," Kili answered, the smile returning to his face as he moved to his wife. His eyes never left her sparkling ones. "I could stare at you forever." He reached around to lightly skim his fingers up the backs of Tauriel's thighs. "But I would love to take you to bed." Each of his hands found a place on the cheeks of Tauriel's bottom and he gave a light squeeze.

"Is this what does it for you, then?" she teased. "Next time should I show up to our bed chambers in full battle armour?"

"Show up in whatever you like," said Kili, caressing Tauriel's skin. "As long as it's you that shows up I shall always be happy." Then he lifted Tauriel and grinned as she wrapped her legs around him. She might've been taller but Kili was more than strong enough to carry her. Kili used his nose to push the mithril out of the way and pressed a kiss to her stomach before taking her to bed.

Kili found that the mithril looked no less stunning lying in a heap on the foor and Tauriel looked no less stunning sprawled out naked on the covers.

 

 -----

 

The next morning, Tauriel made sure the first thing she did- well, the first thing she did after she spent a couple hours in bed with her husband replaying some moments from the night before- was send a thank you note to her mother in law, Dis. A mithril shirt was such thoughtful wedding gift.

Roaming through the halls of Erebor, Tauriel hummed happily. When she spotted a certain hobbit, she smirked and ran over to him.

"Oh, hello, Tauriel," Bilbo smiled up at her and took in her pleasant demeanor. "Good wedding night, then?"

"Perfect wedding night," she replied. "Say Bilbo, Thorin gave you a mithril shirt, did he not?"

Bilbo blinked at her in confusion. "Yes?" 

Tauriel bent down and whispered something in his ear. When she pulled back, Bilbo's face had turned a deep red and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Tauriel laughed, patted his head, and danced down the hallway. 

"You'll thank me later," she called over her shoulder, then laughed again, the musical sound echoing off the walls.

Sure enough, Bilbo sent her a thank you note two days later.


End file.
